Sugar,Spice,and ever thing not so nice
by Snipe Hunter 98
Summary: What if Hades really did break his vow? What if the gods found out? Who is her mother? Join Amy on her journey as a six year old zombie/death eater queen! R&R Spoller:must read all of the books before you read this!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry but I want to protect you and the baby. I have never loved anyone as much as I do you. I would give up my immortality if it meant you two would be safe." I said

"We will never see each other again will we?" said Isadora.

Isadora and I had bore a child 3 months ago. I had met her in a bar 1 year ago.

_[Flashback]_

_I came to the bar to meet some mortal. As I was walking through I noticed the scent. It smelled like….no it can't be….can it? I followed the scent and sure enough there she was. A magic pixie. She had pale skin that had what looked like sparkles all over her skin. Long bright orange hair that stopped at the bottom of her ribs. And warm chocolate brown eyes. A small narrow waist and long legs…well as long as pixie legs can get. She looked about 25 in human years and about 190 years in pixie years. And you guessed it very short about 4'9 maybe 4'8. So in other words extremely beautiful. _

_My first instinct was to kill her. You see pixie's have no respect for the gods. They fly in Zeus's territory and survive all of his god like power. They freeze Poseidon's water and they don't even go to the underworld for me to punish them for in eternity in boiling cheese. No they go to the spirit world to rest in peace. Zeus gave orders that if anyone sees a pixie any pixie they have to kill them or else that person will suffer their fate. But of cores the pixie's heard it and fled why would she be here ad not in the protection of her own home?_

_I decided to meet this pixie. Surely there must be a reason she is here and the other pixie's. I went over to her and pulled a seat next to her she turned her head and looked at me. Mist is a wonderful device with the mist she was wearing a purple short dress that stopped half way to her knees wit a black purse slung over her shoulder. But really she was wearing a long silky purple dress with purple wings on her back and a bow strapped to her shoulder. _

"_Hello" I said._

"_Hi" she said with musical voice._

"_My name is Isadora." she said_

"_My name is Hades." I said to caught up in her beauty to relies what I said. I couldn't believe I said that my name is Hades._

"_I know you smell like death and my sister said the 3 big gods are handsome." said Isadora. She was so close I could smell her cinnamon and honey scent._

"_oh yeah" I said getting a little closer._

"_yeah" she said as she moved a bit closer._

_I close the distance between us with my lips._

_[end of flashback]_

I fell in love with her that night. We had a beautiful daughter her name is Jill. She had her mother's eyes and hair she had pale skin [not sure where that came from] so to sum that up she was beautiful.

"What is she ? Is she a demigod a pixie what?" asked Isadora

"To be honest I don't know." I said she gave a half hearted smile. I gave her one last hug a kiss on her forehead and Jill's.

"I love you both." I said before I disappeared into the shadows.

When I got back to my palace I found out my helm of darkness was gone. And I had a knew nephew I knew Poseidon would break the vow sooner or later. Also Zeus's bolt was missing.

So like it hate it I will post more chapters if I get reviews its hard to judge I will at least start the chapter. So if I get at least 1 review I will keep it going.


	2. Pinky Swear

"Mommy stop it tickles" said Amy. Today it was raining so her lesson in flying was canceled so I decided to just play with her.

It had been 4 years ago when her father left. He never did tell me if she was a demigod or not. So I just trained as I would any other child. I wonder if Hades is watching her. Trying to protect her.

"Mommy it stopped raining can we go out side and play?" asked Amy

"Sure sweetheart." I said as she pulled me out of my thoughts. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out side. Boy, she was strong. I wonder if that was one of the powers Hades children got?

"Kenny!" screamed Amy as she ran to him and through her arms around his legs. I laughed, Kenny was the only one who knew who Amy's dad was. He has been there ever since she was born. Kenny is my best friend and her godfather.

"hello amadora was up sissy." said Kenny as he lifted her up and put her on his wings and started to fly toward his home tree.

Amodora. I haven't heard that name since she was born. When me and Hades named her I came up with the nickname Amy so in case she needed to enter the real word her name wouldn't make her suspicious to any one.

"Kenny don't mess around you two could get hurt!" I yelled. Suddenly he just stopped, in mid air. He never listens to me so why is he now?

"Kenny are you guys ok up there?" I asked afraid of the answer.

Kenny flew down back to the ground very fast faster than I have ever seen him fly.

"Zeus and a few of his sons are coming." said Kenny," you have to put amadora some where safe, where they won't find her." I nodded my head and ran for the magic pixie's tree.

"Mommy what is happening?" asked Amy

"Nothing sweetheart," I said as I put her in her bed "just stay in your bed until I come and get you ok." she nodded her beautiful brown eyes showed fear and worry. "It will be ok I promise."

"pinky swear?" asked Amy as she held out her little pinky. I took her pinky and crossed it with mine

"I, Isadora mother of amadora and magic pixie, swear…"I wanted to promise her something that I could keep….I know "that no matter what I will always be with you." she smiled and let me leave.

Once I ran a few miles I was greeted by none other than Zeus.

"Hello Isadora,nice to meet my brothers childs mother all alone he said right before he threw a lighting bolt straight at my face.

Amy prov

I was scared what if mommy didn't come back, what if…..

"Are you ok kid?" asked Salem. Salem is my bond he can change into any animal I need him to be. Right now he was in his cat form. No mater what animal he was he always has black fur.

"I'm ok" I said

Salem came over and laid down on my chest, he was warm and was purring, I stroked his back and told him what happened.

"what are you going to do?' asked salem.

"I don't know, should I help her?"

"No! you could get hurt!" said Salem turning into a black German shepherd

"but I am trained, I can go thanks Salem I said as I rushed out the door.

"wait I didn't say that!" said Salem.

I wish I would have listened to mommy and Salem right in front of me was my mommy laying In a pile of sticky red stuff.


	3. Authors note must read

Hi sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I forgot to tell you in the previews chapter I changed Jill's name. in wanted it to be a sort of unique name so I changed it to Amadora [Amy for short]


	4. Mommy

**Isadora's pov [during Amy's pov]**

"**Why have you come here?" I asked, after I dodged the lightning bolt.**

"**Isn't it obvious, to end to magic pixies." Zeus said with a smug look.**

"**I've always known pixies are stronger than gods. Why else would you bring your sons, or the sons who are gods? Does Hera know about your new bundle of joy? Because if she doesn't I will be more than happy to tell her." I said with a smile.**

"**Well when were done here you won't be able to tell her." he said right when he threw his master bolt straight at my stomach.**

"**Blueberry ice cream tastes real nice, make this lightening bolt turn into ice." I said**

" **He threw more bolts I turned them into ice until Zeus looked behind me, smiled then threw it. I turned around and there was Amy, calling out for me.**

**I threw myself out so the bolt hit me instead of me.**

"**Finally I won't have to worry about you anymore" said Zeus as he liked my cheek.**

**Amy pov **

"**Mommy!" I screamed as I ran to her. She turned and smiled at me.**

"**Sweetie I want you to leave this place, take Salem and go. You need to get to Long island, New York there is a camp that can keep you safe." she whispered. **

"**Why can't you take me mommy? You promised that you would always be with me." I said as tears came pouring out.**

"**I will be with you, just not the way you think," she looked at me, smiled wiped my tears, and took of her necklace, "I want you to have this it is very special. When you get to camp show this to the camp director. Ok?"**

"**Ok." I said **

"**love You bunny, I will always be with you" she whispered as she closed her eyes.**

"**Love you to mommy." I said right after I snuggled next to her and cried myself to sleep**

**ok I'm very sorry for the short chapter I have a horrible case of writers block I know what will happen later I just have to figure out how to word it perfectly.**

**Ok well I want to thank the people who reviewed and those who are reading this and haven't reviewed, well review and I will mention you in the next chapter.**

**Queen-of-evil 66 awesome name and don't worry I will finish it but it will be very long it will be from battle of the labyrinth all the way to a little after the war with new scenes and more detail in some of them. So it will be long.**

**The jazzy dolphin lol love the name I have a very big imagination so all of my stories are different if you need a story idea just pm me and I'll give you an awesome story or recommend a great again for reviewing**

**Daughter of Demeter it was I changed it thanks for letting me know. **

**Tooki13 thanks and kudus to you to keep up the story!**

**So that's about it and again if you review I will put your name In the story, or make it a spell depends on your name.**

**Speaking of spells I was wondering if you guys had any funny rhymes that could be spells?**

**Thanks for reading snipe hunter sighing off.**


	5. Daddy

**Hi sorry for the late update I had a lot to do for the last few days. But it is storming so I figured why not. **

**Ok this will be a little different than the other chapters….in Nico's point of view**

**Nico's pov**

"No! _Go away!" _I yelled at Percy I didn't care about what he had to say. Bianca is dead. She is gone, forever, and no matter what I did she wouldn't come back.

"Nico! Come back!" I heard someone yell. I was still running until I heard a weird whisper. I turned my head and saw a skeleton beckoning me to come over to him, I did. He pushed me into a shadow and mumbled something about a little girl.

"Find the girl and bring her to your father and make sure she is safe." said the skeleton, and than gave me a wave and the next thing I saw was a little girl sitting in the corner of a cave, crying and sniffling.

"Are you ok?" I asked her not moving from my spot, for all I knew she was the most deadly demon ever.

"Mommy," sniffle, sniffle, "is gone" said the little girl. Who still hadn't turned around to face me maybe she really is a demon.

"Where did she go?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders

"Who are you?" I asked her

"Amy." she said as she turned around, she was…..beautiful. She had curly orange hair, warm chocolate brown eyes, and a very nice smile. She looked around five or six, but she was extremely tiny. I wasn't sure why but I had two urges. One was to kill her, two was to hold her and tell her it was ok.

"Who are you?" she asked wiping the last of her tears. I sat down next to her.

"My name is Nico." I said as I put my hand out. She smiled and shook my hand. Suddenly there was a cold breeze and she was shivering violently.

"Come on lets go." I said as I stood up she stood up boy was she short! I've met 3 year olds taller than her!

"Hold on I need to get someone." she said as she ran into the cave.

"Take your time!" I yelled. As soon as I couldn't see her I concentrated on the Skelton.

"Did you find the girl?" asked the Skelton sounding very angry.

"You said back to my dad, exactly who is he?" I asked.

"Why does you need to know? Does he have the girl?" said the Skelton.

I need to know so I can take her there when I find her. Now who is my father?" I asked more serious. Most demigods never get claimed now I had the opportunity to find out, so I'll be damned if he says other wise.

"Nico I'd like you to meet-" Amy stared.

"Who are you?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

The skeleton didn't saw anything he just smiled, not a happy smile a cruel and evil smile like he just found the superhero and killed him, and took over the world.

"Time to you little brat." said the skeleton as he pulled her right out of her jacket. I tried to grab her again but the skeleton pushed me into a wall.

"I was ordered to leave you alone but I suppose….." he let his voice trail off as he threw Amy against the wall with hard force, enough for her to become unconscious but not enough to kill her.

He advanced on me. He picked me up by my neck and threw me into the ground with enough force to make the stone floor crack. He smiled and went over to Amy threw her over his shoulders and started to leave suddenly I heard this voice.

_Help her_ it whispered it was to faint to tell if it was a man or a woman.

_I can't get up_ I thought back.

_Yes you can, and you know in your heart that something is telling you to protect her. Now go before its to late. _The voice said and now that he brought it up I did feel like it was my responsibility to protect her.

I got up and ran to the skeleton and tackled him, hard.

"I thought I got rid of you." he said as I grabbed my sword and put it to his throat as he did the same.

"We'll see about that." I said as I stepped to the side and tried to do the fancy attack that I saw Percy do when we first met. But I guess that was way to advanced for me because the skeleton blocked it easily, and managed to make a huge gash in my side about three inches above my hips. I yelled in pain and very sloppy, I tired to slice him in half but he just ducked and cut my legs. I then realized how much blood I was losing my vision suddenly went blurry, and I fell to my knees.

The last thing I heard was a deep voice scolding the Skelton, for some reason the voice seamed formulary.

**Hades turn to talk [they are in the underworld]**

"I am sorry my lord the boy provoked me." said Jacque. I told him to get Amadora and Nico ,and not harm her or her brother. Now my son was losing blood and my beautiful daughter was unconscious.

She looked so much like her mother._ Poor Isadora_ I thought. I only knew she was dead because my demented baby brother sent her body with a note saying-

_This savage may have saved the little girl for now but I will find her! The dirty blood! Also don't think I don't think I don't know about that son of yours. Tell him he better watch out!_

_Zeus _

That was why I told Jacque to retrieve them so they could be protected. I know Amadora would have been killed if it hadn't been for Izzy. I couldn't even place her in the place she deserved to be like Maria._ But its for the best _I told my self. I knew she was watching us in the spirit world. That is why Nico isn't dead she is protecting them.

And to think I thought she would hate Nico.

"Where is Amy." a very husky voice said behind me I looked everywhere all I saw was a black cat. I was about to kill it until I heard a little voice speak up.

"Salem? Is that you?" asked Amadora who's eyes where still closed.

"Amy! Are you alright?" asked the cat

"I'm fine." she said as she started to get up I went over to her a lightly pushed her back down.

"The doctor said you need to rest." I said as I tucked her in.

She looked up at me with a wondering expression.

"Who are you?" she asked

I looked at her for a few seconds deciding whether or not to tell her I was her dad.

"Hades god of the underworld." I said which really I wasn't lying.

"Where is Nico?" she asked

"The doctor is stitching him up right now." I said

"Dose that hurt?" she asked I shrugged my shoulders

"Why am I here?" she asked

"you are here so I can protect you."

"But mommy said I have to go to camp half blood." she said

"I know but I want to protect you from the people who….hurt your mommy." I said trying my best to spare her feelings.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked

I sighed in defeat "I care because I am your dad." I said

A tiny tinny smile came on her face "you are?"

I nodded smiling down at her. She had the biggest smile I had ever seen and threw her arms around my neck.

"What about Nico?" she asked

"He is my other son and your half brother." I said

"Who the hell is this."

"Hello Persephone, Demeter." I said _oh crap_ I thought

**Awwwwwwwwwwwww wasn't that cute I mean that father daughter moment so sweet!**

**Thank you all for reviewing I love you all!**

**And to anyone who knows how to put links on your profile please p.m. me and tell me! Please!**

**Keep on reviewing and reading!**


End file.
